


A Matter of...

by Calsier



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Misunderstandings, Serious Injuries, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: You guys can't be serious? You mean to tell you guys actually don't understand what's wrong with this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major injuries, minor talk of gore.

Trust.

 

It was two in the morning and the Avengers on standby watched on in concern as Tony Stark, Iron Man, brought in an injured Spider-Man, Peter Park. They tried not to panic as they saw him hunched over with his arms around his body trying and failing to stop any and all possible bleeding. They watched as he tried to stand on his on and wobbled, to the side. His clothes were a bloody mess and was barely being held together by strands of his uniform and congealed blood. If Steve had been on scene, he’d be ripping Tony a new one for failing to give Peter a better armor, even if it been tested and approved.

 

“What the hell happened out there,” Sam Wilson asked as he survey Peter’s injury from afar. He might have had medical training, but he respectfully stayed out of the way as Bruce made his way over with a gurney and two more medically trained doctors. “It looked like something tried to shred him to pieces.”

 

Sam, Bucky, Clint, and Wanda all watched with various degrees of horror and simultaneously spread out to search for more possible danger. When they came up partially empty, they went up to medical to see Bruce and Tony huddled together. That wasn’t good.

 

“What’s the diagnoses,” Clint asked lightly, he came to like the loud mouth kid and he would hate to be the one to tell the kids aunt that the kid bit it.

 

“Surgery,” Bruce said flatly, but you can see the green tint of his skin revealing how truly worried he was. “Collapsed lungs, punctured intestine, busted eardrums, and if whoever he was fighting at the time really wanted to could have hit his abdominal aorta.”

 

“Our main concern is that he isn’t healing,” that drew everybody’s attention. 

 

“HE’S WHAT!”

 

Tony shushed them, “He isn’t healing as fast as usual, I’m not surprised after the last battle with that mist, it might’ve have slowed him down.”

 

“Slowed him,” Sam said wondering before he got it. “He’s mutating isn’t he?”

 

“But he’s already a mutant right?”

 

“He was bit by a mutated spider, he’s not a mutant himself, which is besides the point.”

 

“And that is…”

 

Tony groaned and slowly told them, “That he was off the field until we gave him an all clear. He didn’t listen.”

 

“Well I don’t see why he would,” Bucky said for the first time in hours.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I said,” Bucky snarked.

 

“I heard what you said,” Tony snarled. He and Bucky still had some things to hash out in between them and instead of trying to talk it out, they been antagonizing each other, much to ire of the team. “I want to know why you say that, of course he would listen to us, he’s part of the team.”

 

“No, you, think he’s part of the team. He doesn’t feel that way.”

 

The group stared at Bucky like he wasn’t making any sense at all, of course Peter felt like part of the team, he is a part of this team. He was offered a place on the team, he was offered a place to stay, he was offered medical attention, he was even given pay for his time especially when he had to leave his part time job or needed an excuse from school. But when they thought about it, Peter never actually stayed unless he was super tired, he never did spend any of his money that was in a personalized account just for him, he was always so stiff around them even when it was just casual team building exercise which just movies and picnic. Why wouldn’t he feel like he was apart of the team?

 

Bucky just stared at them with an incredulous expression. “You guys can’t be serious.” Bucky was actually floored. “You mean to tell me that in a room full of geniuses and psychics that you guys don’t know what’s wrong?”

 

Clint snapped, “Just out with already.”

 

“We didn’t ask him to join the team, we threatened him,” Wanda whispered horrified. “We chased him down, pulled his masked off and told him that if he didn’t join us, we would reveal his identity to the world and neither him, his friends, or family would be safe.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, we did not say that,” Tony said offended that she would even say all that. 

 

“We might as well said it, he was the first big time vigilante we went after, after the Accords was finalized and we scared him and he ran from us. We chased him down for hours before we got him, we didn’t treat him like a hero that could do better, we chased him down like a villain and forced him to go right. We didn’t offer him anything, but our assurance of silence of his identity if he listened to us. He wasn’t being shy, he was being compliant.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my view of what might happen if everybody came to an agreement about the Accords. And like everything there's trail and error and changes that needs to be worked out. I would've kept on going, but it would've dragged on.


End file.
